Evan Harris
Evan Harris is a student at Blackwell Academy. He doesn't say much to Max, but she thinks his photos are cool, and that he always looks intense. Personality Evan is a reserved and intense person. He doesn't allow many people to view his portfolio; taking a lot of pride in his portfolio, and respecting others who have the same standard of knowledge and work. He and Max seem to get on well enough, although they do not speak often. Like many other people on the Blackwell campus, he is well in tune with Rachel Amber, having used her as a model in many of his photo shoots; treating her like a sister. Background Evan took a photo of an abstract landscape in 2011, and two photos of Rachel Amber in 2012. The three photos are in his portfolio. Rachel was his favorite model because she knew what angles worked best. They were close like siblings, and she was not judgemental towards him. She was understanding, and didn't seem to care that Evan disliked that she hung out with the Vortex Club. He doesn't think anything good happened to her after she went missing. Episode One - "Chrysalis" When Max is going to save Chloe from being shot by Nathan, she doesn't consider that Evan could help her. Later, Max can talk to Evan when he is outside the main building. Max can ask to see Evan's portfolio, but she has to correctly answer an art trivia question to be deemed "worthy" to see it; he asks her who photographed the famous "Falling soldier", and she can either answer incorrectly, or say the correct answer (Robert Capa). She says she loves Capa's work, despite the controversy about the photo, and Evan lets her see his photo album. He can discuss how he knew Rachel, commenting on how close they were, before getting back to work on his portfolio. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Near the end of the episode, Evan appears among the people watching Kate on the roof. He is standing under an umbrella and has a distraught face, showing that he regards the situation seriously, unlike some of the other students. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" At the end of Episode Three, Evan makes a brief appearance on the bus in the alternate timeline with no notable changes. Max doesn't interact with him. Episode Five - "Polarized" Evan can be found taking photos of the storm near the end of episode five, soon getting hit with a piece of debris from the storm that leads to his death. Max can choose to use her rewind powers and warn Evan to get out of the way of the storm. He will be reluctant to give up the opportunity to take photos of the storm, but moves out of the way before the debris hits him and responds by telling Max that she "does know things". Relationships Friends * Max Caulfield (Determinant) - * Rachel Amber - According to Evan, he and Rachel were close like brother and sister, although he didn't like her Vortex Club friends and she didn't seem to care about that. He always felt understood by Rachel and never judged. He regularly took photos of Rachel who he thought was his favorite model at Blackwell, because she always knew "what angles worked best with his eyes". Trivia *Evan's room in the Boys' Dormitory is Room 104. *He and Nathan are the only named and living Blackwell Academy students who will never show up at the End of the World Vortex Club party in "Dark Room". Gallery evan-ep1text.png|Evan texting ("Chrysalis") evan-ep2.png|Evan frozen in time ("Out of Time") evan-ep5.png|Evan talking to Max ("Polarized") Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters